


Superhero

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2017, Superheroes, prompt 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami's daughter has a superhero.





	Superhero

Lian loved superheroes.

Her moms had taken her to see Nuktuk: Hero of The South, and she’d loved it! She’d played with Roh-Tan and Juji dolls soon after that. Naga was her favorite pillow when she was playing with them. Pabu kept stealing Juji. 

So, that was when she decided to be Nuktuk: Hero of The South for Superhero Day. Her teacher wanted them to dress up as their favorite superhero- something about inspiration.

Mommy had asked Uncle Bolin to lend her the outfit, so she could make a smaller version of it. Soon, Lian had a fur pelt, blue shorts, and boots to wear. She was excited. Really excited.

She went to sleep that night, buzzing. Her teacher would love her costume. So would the other kids.

Lian smiled, as she snuggled into her blanket, and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

She woke up, not that much later though.

She was thirsty, and needed water. Moving gently, she slid to the edge of her bed, and padded softly to the kitchen.

She made it to the hallway, and stopped. 

Her Mommy was there, by the window. And she was crying.

“Mommy?” Lian said, as she walked up to her.

Her Mommy looked down, and quickly smiled. “Hey- hey Lian. What are you doing up?” 

“I got thirsty,” Lian said. She held her Mommy’s hand. “Why are you crying?”

Mommy hurriedly wiped her eyes. “I had a bad dream, cupcake,” she said, and laughed, though it didn’t sound that happy. “It happens, sometimes.”

Lian held her hand tighter. “Does Mama know?”

She nodded. “I didn’t want to bother her though. She needs her sleep.” She sniffed, and looked to the window. “I thought I should rest here, and think about it.”

“Do you want to talk about it, Mommy?”

Her Mommy looked down, and smiled. She squeezed her hand. “No, it’s okay, pumpkin. You oughta get to sleep.”

“Oh.” Lian looked down. “Are you sure?”

Mommy nodded her head. 

“But- but you and Mama always help me when I have a bad dream. I wanna do the same for you.”

She frowned, as Mommy started crying again. Did she say something wrong?

“Oh, Lian,” she sniffed, and patted her head. “Do you really want Mommy to tell you?”

Lian nodded. “Yeah. I want to help.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell you a little bit.”

* * *

 

Lian went to sleep that night, thinking.

Her Mommy was so, so strong. She told her that bad guys had once hurt her, and that sometimes, these bad guys come and visit her in her dreams. She knows it’s not real though, so she tries to fight it, but sometimes, she needs a moment to think.

Lian understood it. Sometimes, after her dreams, she lays in bed and thinks about them too. 

Her Mommy was amazing. Lian had seen her fight before. Everyone always talked about how strong she was, how brave. Lian had seen her lift buildings, and fly in the air, and even make fire! She’d seen her throw rocks, and make metal, and create tornadoes. She’d even lifted her and Mama before- all on one arm!

Lian smiled. Mommy was the best. She tugged her blanket to her chin, and snuggled in. 

She had an idea for tomorrow.

* * *

 

When it came time to dress for Superhero Day, Mama had come into her room, and was confused.

“Lian, honey, where’s your costume? Aren’t you dressing up as Nuktuk?”

Lian shook her head. She looked out the door, then beckoned Mama further into her room and closed the door.

“I have a new superhero to dress up as.”

* * *

 

Lian giggled as she turned around in the mirror, Mama looking the most happy and proud she’d ever seen her. 

“Mommy’s gonna be so happy,” she whispered excitedly, examining her outfit. She heard a sniffing. “Mama, why are you crying?”

Mama wiped a tear from her eye, and hugged her tight. “Oh, Lian. Mama thinks this is the best costume too.”

Lian smiled, and hurried out of the room, excited to show Mommy her new superhero outfit. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be mad. She knew it’d taken some effort for Mommy to get the Nuktuk outfit for her- Uncle Bolin had loved his stuff.

“Korra?” Mama called, walking close behind her. Lian smiled. Mama was always happy whenever she said Mommy’s name. 

“Hmm?” she said, from the kitchen. “Be there in a sec.”

Lian heard dishes clattering, then footsteps, as Mommy walked closer. Lian bounced on her feet, shivering with excitement.

Mommy came into the room, and Lian smiled as bright as she could. “Surprise, Mommy!”

She stopped at the door. Lian kept smiling, but after a few seconds, it faded. 

“I’m, I’m sorry, Mommy. I know you were really excited to see me as Nuktuk, but I thought of a different costume yesterday. I- I thought you’d like it.”

Mommy stood there for a few seconds, then she began to cry. Tears fell from her eyes, and Lian was really afraid that she’d done something wrong. She just...she just thought this was the best costume.

“Are- are you okay, Mom-?” Mommy wrapped her in a hug before she could finish the sentence, something wet dropping onto her head. 

“This is the best, Lian,” Mommy cried, holding her tight. “You look- you look beautiful.” She stepped back, looking at her. “Why did- why’d you change your costume?”

Lian hugged Mommy close. “I saw what you went through yesterday. And you’re so, so strong, Mommy. Even though you didn’t bend or move anything yesterday, you were really amazing.”

It was Mama this time, who choked from the corner of the room, and moved to hug both Mommy and Lian.

“Mama helped me with the costume, this morning. She’s amazing too.”

Lian felt more teardrops on her head.

* * *

 

All the kids at school loved her costume. Most of the boys were dressed as Nuktuk, and the girls dressed as princesses, or witches, or fairies. 

But Lian was the best. She’d even won the award for best costume.

She walked out of school that day, happy, and dashed to the car in her blue shirt, brown pelt, and wolftails.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!   
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
